You And Me, Part 1
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: An away mission gone wrong results in a miniaturized First Officer and a bemused Captain. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** You and Me, Part 1

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Jim Kirk, Spock, McCoy, others

**Pairings: **Jim/Spock

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom: **Star Trek: 2009

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, they don't belong to me. At all. If they did, I can tell you now that it wouldn't have been Uhura Spock was making out with on the transporter pad.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **So, I had a dream about kid!Spock the other night and I had to write him. It's dedicated to one of my bff's, **energy_purple**; she encouraged me to write outside my first -and most loved, I can't lie- fandom, wrestling. Also, she's a huge Trekkie like me -both of us still love Star Trek: TOS- and I'm hoping this story helps her smile a little. Love you, sweetie. Second dedication for this goes to candy_belle who I'm trying to lure into new fandoms -since I already hooked her on my fave wrestling OTPs, my track record is pretty good. Hope everyone enjoys this.

**A/N2: **I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing/alerting/favoriting my stories; I really appreciate it and I'm sorry I haven't been responding to reviews -I don't get online very often and my phone is pretty much crap, so it's hard for me to respond to them.

Jim stood in the transporter room, almost gaping at the sight in front of him; Bones was next to him and Jim could only imagine the look on his face.

"That explains the headache you got," McCoy murmured; Jim could only agree.

Almost a half hour ago, he had been on the bridge, waiting for the away team to check in, when he had gotten a blinding migraine out of no where. When it had subsided, Jim had found himself collapsed onto the floor with a worried Bones hovering over him.

After he couldn't find anything physically wrong with him, McCoy had suggested that it might be something to do with some kind of "Vulcan voodoo". It was then that Jim realized he couldn't feel his bond with Spock any more -or, more accurately, it was there, but it wasn't the same as before.

By the time Uhura had called in to have Scotty beam her and the rest of the away team back up, Kirk was barely able to keep himself from pacing the length of the transporter room. And the fact that Uhura had sounded completely strained and upset hadn't helped anything.

Now, all five members of the away team were back -even the red shirts from security survived, which was, frankly, a semi-miracle- and Jim was having trouble reconciling the miniature Vulcan in front of him with his bondmate and First Officer.

It was when the mini-Spock flushed a slight green and stepped backwards -and Kirk felt a heavy dose of trepidation hit him through their bond- that he realized that they were still staring at him. He cleared his throat and elbowed Bones slightly before he took a couple steps forward.

"Hey, Spock, do you remember me?" Jim asked, fighting to keep his voice even and level; he knew firsthand how smart Spock was and he had no doubts that even at the age of five or six, as he appeared to be now, that he could run circles around most adults he met.

"No, I do not," Spock answered, his expression bland. "Lt. Uhura has informed me that I am a First Officer in Star Fleet, but I find that extremely difficult to believe since I am only 6.72 years old."

Jim had to fight to keep the grin off of his face; the answer was just so Spock that he couldn't help it. Spock started, though, and flashed Jim a quizzical look that was quickly smoothed out and Jim realized that Spock must have felt his relieved amusement.

"Well, I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_," Jim said, waving his hand to encompass the ship. "But you can call me Jim."

"That would be illogical, Captain," Spock told him, looking around with barely concealed curiosity. "Considering you are approximately twenty years my senior and a stranger -not to mention an enlisted officer."

Jim couldn't hold back the grin a second time and he could see Sulu grinning out of the corner of his eye; Bones was snickering and Uhura just looked exasperated.

"Sulu, Uhura, debriefing at 1700," Jim informed them, his tone clearly stating 'You better have a good fucken explanation for this by then'.

"Aye, Captain," they answered in unison before leaving; Uhura rubbed a hand over the top of Spock's head in passing and got a very lethal non-glare in return.

"Scotty, you can go back to engineering," he went on, making it clear he wanted the transporter room empty for a few minutes.

"Aye, Cap'n," Scotty said cheerfully, deciding to go check on the still he had recently reconfigured to produce more alcohol.

Once he was alone with Spock and Bones, Jim hesitated for a second, trying to figure out what to say to the Vulcan looking up at him expectantly.

It wasn't the first time that one of the crew had been de-aged; hell, it wasn't even the third or fourth time it happened. It had happened to Jim once or twice, too; his favorite was when he had been de-aged to nineteen. Apparently, he had spent the entire two weeks hitting on Spock. He couldn't remember any of it, but from what he had seen of the security videos, Spock had been practically running from him by the end of it. Bones especially found great pleasure in telling how Kirk managed to make Spock stay bright green for half hour _after_ he had left the bridge.

It was the first time it had ever happened to Spock, though, and it was also the first either one of them had de-aged since they had bonded; Jim could admit to being anxious about the whole thing.

"Here's the thing, Spock, we're technically family," Jim tried to explain without giving away the exact nature of their relationship; he might have done a few skeevy things in his past, but even he wouldn't go so far as to explain to a six year old exactly what _t'hy'la_ were and then inform him that the two of them were every definition that that word could possibly be. He gave quick thanks that Spock had taught him how to shield his thoughts so well; six year old Spock might pick up an echo of emotion here or there, but that would be about it.

"That's one way of putting it," Bones snickered; he effectively dodged the elbow Kirk threw at him and went over to Spock to run a tricorder over him. Spock glanced at him and decided to ignore him in favor of continuing his discussion with Jim.

"That is highly improbable," Spock informed him. "As you appear to be Human and I am Vulcan."

"You don't feel the bond we have?" Jim asked, his tone daring Spock to prove him wrong.

Spock's eyebrow twitched before he closed his eyes. After a second, Jim felt him "poking" at their bond.

"Fascinating," Spock opened his eyes and focused his attention back on the man in front of him.

"Well, he's healthy," Bones announced. "I still want to get him into sickbay to get some blood samples and run a couple tests to make sure he's as healthy as he looks."

Jim nodded and turned to Spock who had started talking again.

"Captain, am I correct in assuming our familial relation is on my Mother's side?" He asked, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yes," Jim said without hesitating; and, really, it wasn't _exactly_ a lie. All humans were related at the most very basic of levels.

He exchanged another look with Bones and this one clearly said 'Don't you dare say anything to him about his planet imploding and especially do not say anything about his mother dying!' and Bone's 'Do I look like a monster?' was just as easily read by Jim; he made a mental note to have Uhura send a memo out to make sure the crew knows not to say anything -he knows the command crew would already have realized that as soon as they heard about the de-aging.

Spock inclined his head and it was clear to Jim that he didn't entirely believe him but he didn't have enough evidence to call him on it, so he was going to wait and collect said evidence and then ambush him with it.

Jim took a second to reconsider that last thought; it was possible that Spock, at age six, wasn't as devious as Spock, at age thirty two, was. But then Jim caught the gleam in Spock's eyes when he glanced at him again and grinned; apparently, _all_ Spocks were inherently devious -no matter what their ages happened to be.

"I would like to discuss this more with you, Captain," Spock told him; which was Spock-speak for "I want to prove you are lying to me, so I will make you talk until I catch you saying something that contradicts what you have already told me."

"Sure, Spock," Jim agreed; they really did need to talk and Jim was confident enough to be almost positive he could keep Spock from finding out the truth. And with the alternative being so soul destroying -Jim could still remembered the look on Spock's face when he materialized and knew his mother was dead; the anguish that was on his face still haunted Jim's nightmares- Jim knew he could keep that particular secret.

"Do you want me to contact your _Sa-mekh_?" Jim went on, not really sure of Spock's answer; even now their relationship was strained -not as badly as Jim's was with his mom, which was non-existent- and Jim knew a lot of it was due to the fact that they didn't know how to relate to each other. Spock didn't like to talk about his childhood too much and Jim had never pushed him on that subject; Jim figured he should make the offer, though, in case their relationship was better then.

"That would be logical," Spock agreed. And while his tone was as even as it usually was, under the surface there was something not quite right about it.

"Alright, go with Dr. McCoy while I comm Sarek and once he's done with your tests, he'll bring you to my quarters where you can talk to your dad and then we can talk about what we're going to do next."

"That would be acceptable," Spock agreed and put his hands behind in his customary pose and looked up at Bone's expectantly. "I trust, Doctor, that you are well versed in Vulcan physiology since I have followed my _Sa-mekh _more closely in this then my Mother."

"It's amazing how condescending a six year old can be," McCoy drawled as he headed out of the transporter room. "I'll comm you when I'm done, Jim."

Jim nodded, smiling slightly as their familiar bickering got cut off by the door closing -albeit it wasn't as loud or profanity filled as usual but Jim was comforted that even that was still as normal as it could be considering the circumstances.

He took another minute before he sighed and left to head for his personal comm -he really wasn't looking forward to talking to his father-in-law.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: **You and Me, Part 2

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Jim Kirk, Spock, McCoy, others

**Pairings: **Jim/Spock

**Rating:**PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom: **Star Trek: 2009

**Series: **You And Me, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, they don't belong to me. At all. If they did, I can tell you now that it wouldn't have been Uhura Spock was making out with on the transporter pad.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **Here's the next part, hope you like it, peeps.

**A/N2: **I'm not sure if anyone who's reading this digs RPS, but I do have Pinto (Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto) fics posted to my lj -darkangel_0410- if anyones interested.

Jim took a deep breath before he punched in his father-in-law's personal code on the comm in his room.

There was about a minute of silence before Sarek's face filled the screen.

"Greetings, Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_, bondmate and _t'hy'la_ of my son. How may I help you?"

Jim raised his eyebrows at the tone; for all his stiffness, Sarek very rarely spoke so formally with him. He tapped his fingers on his knee for a couple seconds before he answered.

"Greetings, Sarek of New Vulcan, bondmate of the late Dr. Amanda Grayson, _Sa-mekh _of my bondmate and _t'hy'la_, S'chn T'Gai Spock, cha Sarek, Ambassador for New Vulcan to the Federation. How are you today?"

Jim saw Sarek's eyebrow move slightly in approval and smirked inwardly; it had taken him three months of training with Uhura to be able to come as close as humans could to saying Spock's full name. He had already picked up enough Vulcan to carry on a conversation by the time he had bonded with Spock, but his name had taken the most effort to learn. Remembering _how_ they were supposed to be said wasn't the problem, actually _saying_ them was; Human vocal chords weren't exactly equipped for it. Most Vulcan wasn't as difficult but Vulcan names had a habit of going back to pre-Surak and were just harder to say.

Jim heard a low murmuring to the side of Sarek and realized his father-in-law wasn't alone. Whatever was going on, he hoped it wasn't important; he really needed to talk to Sarek and the sooner, the better.

"I am acceptable, James," Sarek inclined his head. "I am currently having lunch with members of our clan."

Jim saw the way Sarek's mouth barely twitched down at the corners; to most people, it would have meant nothing -they most likely wouldn't have even noticed- but Jim had spent so much time over the past few years studying Vulcans that he could write a thesis on them if he wanted to. And he knew that whoever was there with Sarek, it wasn't anyone he got along with.

"Give them my greetings, as well," Jim told him; as much as he might not want to, he could play political games better then anyone -as the 'Fleet's flagship, the _Enterprise_ did more First Contacts then almost anyone else in the entire 'Fleet- he just hated doing it unless he had to.

"I will be sure to, James. Is there something I could help you with?" Sarek inquired and if it were anyone else he was talking about, Jim would have sworn that there was an almost pleading look in the Ambassador's eyes.

"Actually, there is; I have some important news to inform you of," Jim said, choosing his words carefully; he wanted to get the point across that it was important without saying something was wrong with Spock. "Is there any way we could speak in private? No disrespect meant to our clan, but this information is classified, so..." Jim trailed off, shrugging as if to say he would change it if he could.

It wasn't really a lie, either; while de-aging happened fairly often on the _Enterprise _it wasn't that common on any other starship. In fact, according to Spock, it was more likely to happen here then any other ship (85.76% more likely, if you wanted to get technical -and considering the amount of geniuses that made up the command crew, someone always did).

And the Admiralty had decided to keep that, along with some other 'interesting' things that seemed to only happen to the _Enterprise_, in the 'so-deeply-classified-we're-never-going-to-even-think-about-it-again' vault; Jim supposed that they didn't want anyone in the media getting a hold of it and hit the ground running with stories about emotion inducing spores, de-aging, alternate universes and way more 'aliens made us have sex' incidents then should happen, _ever_.

"Of course; it will only take me a few moments," Sarek said smoothly and put Jim on hold, the usual blue screen popping up on the comm.

Jim let himself slouch forward a little; whenever he had to talk to Sarek -or any other Vulcan who wasn't Spock, really- he automatically found himself sitting up as straight as if he were part Vulcan himself.

When Sarek came back on, he seemed a little more relaxed to Jim's expert eye.

"James, what can I help you with?"Sarek asked, his voice and face bland but Jim knew Sarek liked him more then most Vulcans did. Of course, most Vulcans didn't have Sarek's illogical fondness for Humans.

"It's Spock, actually," Jim said and went on to explain everything that had happened so far.

"McCoy has him in sickbay now, double checking his readings and trying to keep him distracted while I talk to you," he finished, leaning back in his chair and attempting to relax.

"He is well, then?" Sarek questioned and Jim could see the relief on his face when he nodded; a second later Sarek had himself back under control and Jim was briefly amused by the fact that -not including him or Spock- only five other people would ever believe a Vulcan could feel relief over anything.

"Yeah, he's not sick or anything," Jim reassured him. "But I wanted to ask you a couple questions about our bond."

"Your bond," Sarek repeated and raised his eyebrow. "Since you seem to be in your usual good humor, the bond is still there, correct?"

"It is," Jim confirmed, tapping his fingers on the table in a show of irritation. "But it feels strange to me, completely different."

Sarek was silent for so long that Jim was actually starting to think he was wrong and something irrevocable _had_ happened.

"What does the bond normally look like to you?" Sarek asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

"I can't actually see it unless I'm melded with Spock," Jim admitted, flushing slightly.

"That is no surprise," Sarek informed him blandly. "Most Humans do not have the abilities to see a psychic bond on their own; my Amanda included. What do you see when you think of the bond when you are by yourself?"

To most people it would sound like Sarek had completely insulted all Humans, including his dead wife. But Jim knew that it was just Sarek's way of reassuring him.

"Mostly the color gold, with red woven through it," Jim answered, his voice soft. He smiled at Sarek sheepishly when he raised both eyebrows at him; Jim knew he had a habit to go all 'googly-eyed' as Bones called it, when he talked or thought about his bond with Spock.

"And now?" Sarek went on, the slight twitching of his eyebrow the only indication that he was semi-amused by Jim's behavior.

"Well," Jim closed his eyes and concentrated on it, a small frown on his face. "Now it's...a light blue almost -there's still gold and red in it, but mostly blue."

He opened his eyes and looked at Sarek expectantly when he just tilted his head to the side. Jim was convinced that Sarek wasn't saying anything because he liked to see him squirm; god damn Vulcans and their sly, sarcastic sense of humor. Or maybe it was just the Vulcans that he was related to, either way, they were snarky sons of bitches.

"I have no precedent to compare this to," Sarek finally said and Jim definitely noticed the barely there smirk hovering on the edge of his lips; he let it go, though, because he knew better then to get into an argument like that with Sarek when he didn't have an hour to waste on it.

"But it is logical to assume that the bond changed form to accommodate the change in Spock's brain when he regressed to his age at present. I would hypothesize that once you find a cure for his present condition, and Spock returns to his correct age, the bond will once again return to what you are used to."

"The bond changed?" Jim repeated, his brain already working on the problem; despite the fact that everyone loved to play up his good looks -and, really, Jim thinks smugly, who can blame them?- he has a brain, with a genius level IQ, to match them. And his constant association with some of the smartest people in Starfleet -if not the entire universe- only made him use his intelligence more.

"To protect Spock, I supposed. What did it change to, though?" Jim mused, his eyes unfocused as he thought out loud. "Considering Spock's de-aging, I'd say a parental bond except I'm sure as hell not a parental _anything_ to Spock. He did mention that family members shared similar bonds as the parental ones, but that were less invasive..."

"I would agree that it is most likely a facsimile of a familial bond," Sarek said when Jim trailed off. "Not exactly the same, since you are neither Vulcan nor blood related to Spock, but it is reasonable to assume that that is the closest thing Spock's mind could change your marriage bond to."

Jim nodded, starting a little when the door chimed and he heard Bone's usual, "Open the damn door."

Jim looked back at his father-in-law. "You ready to talk to him?"

"It would be illogical to put it off," Sarek told him, which was in no way an answer.

Jim rolled his eyes, not fooled at all by Sarek's nonchalance.

"Come in," he called out and watched as Spock came in the room with Bones following him.


End file.
